


Adversity Managed

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After Nagini's bite, Severus had only one hope to rid himself of the tainted venom – it involved a miracle potion and Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Written for the Severus_sighs Grand Challenge on insane journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adversity Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Alisanne, Sevfan, and the_minx_17  
> Warnings: hurt/comfort, accidental bonding, and flangst

* * *

Severus Snape slowly tilted his head back as far as the gashes in his neck allowed. The foul potion in his mouth trickled down his throat with maddening slowness, but Severus held off swallowing for as long as he could. As his Adam's apple bobbed, agony ripped through him and it was only by sheer will that Severus didn't vomit up the medication. Lifting his wand, Severus cast a Numbing Charm, taking the searing pain down to a more manageable dull throb.

Anger at his own inabilities flared through Severus, but he couldn't work up to a decent rant when even the slightest movement exacerbated his wounds, shooting sharp pains through him. It had been over a week since the final battle, and he'd only just managed to stem the heavy bleeding to a trickling ooze. It was galling to admit that he needed assistance, even in the dark recesses of his own mind. And it was even more appalling that he had to seek it from the teenager…no, he unwillingly corrected, young man, he had so recently sent to his death. The same young man who had seen the most intimate of Severus' memories, some no one else alive knew of. However, the fact remained that it would take the most powerful wizard alive to save him from Nagini's Horcrux-tainted venom.

Moving slowly, Severus sighed as he picked up the bag containing everything he needed. He knew he only had strength enough to Apparate once and Severus hoped he'd calculated the correct location. Having more than a little insight into the internal workings of Potter's brain was the one advantage Severus had and at this point, he knew he had to go with his best guess. 

Severus closed his eyes and concentrated, Apparating away on faith.

The room he appeared in was shrouded in shadows, and Severus swayed, his breath catching painfully in his chest. He'd failed. How ironic to have to die alone in Sirius Black's childhood home, Severus thought as he crumpled to the floor, but death be not proud nor did death offer him a choice in the matter. 

Severus Snape, the consummate spy, the hidden hero, and master of overcoming adversity, lost his grip on reality and, finally, succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Gentle hands moved over him and Severus could hear concern in the timbre of a voice, youngish but maturing. He knew simply that the owner of that voice was going to help him and knew he would not be hurt. Strong magic washed over him and the agonizing pain disappeared, allowing Severus to swallow the liquid that seemed to fill his mouth. Fingers stroked through his hair as a familiar taste poured past his lips and he was urged to swallow again. The foul taste gagged him and Severus struggled to force it down, recognizing the urgency in the soft voice encouraging him, before darkness took him once again.

* * *

The brief moments of consciousness were like a string of vignettes, indistinct and hazy at best, but they served to reassure Severus that his self-appointed benefactor was sincere. It also allowed him the luxury of the time he needed to regain some strength. The thick bandages around his neck told him that the gashes in his throat had not healed; but the deep aching was tolerable after the intense pain he'd suffered. 

While Severus had no idea how much time had passed since he'd Apparated to Grimmauld Place, he believed it to be days as opposed to hours since he'd last been fully alert. The room he was in was dark, the soft bed beneath him was plush, and the body pressed against his side was slender and warm. The form shifted with a sigh, allowing Severus to feel the flat, lightly muscled chest and the erection that brushed his thigh. 

Flashes of memories came back to him as Severus held himself perfectly still. The murmur of distant voices, but only the one had been close by, this one. Severus could feel his own body harden as sexual awareness tingled along his skin. The scent of the young man was intoxicating, sweet musk and something outdoorsy, something unique…

"Harry! Breakfast!"

The voice sounded like it was outside a door and Severus froze as the figure holding him stirred. 

"HARRY!"

The arm lying across his waist tightened almost protectively and a sigh feathered over his skin.

"Bloody hell…" 

Severus felt Potter stir and pull away from his side. The loss of contact left him feeling almost bereaved, and Severus was glad when one hand returned to his hip.

"I'm up, Andromeda." Potter's voice was rough with sleep as he called out. "Morning, Professor," was pitched lower.

The hand at Severus' hip startled him by sliding downwards familiarly, fingers tracing the outline of his erection. It took every bit of strength and sheer will for Severus not to jump, or moan, at the contact. Severus wondered idly if this was some new form of torture that Potter had developed. Perhaps there was more substance to the boy than Severus had given him credit. 

"Ah, you too, huh?" Potter pulled away, fingers trailing. "It's just from sharing the bed I guess, and I'm sorry about that, but we don't have too much choice. With the Aurors still looking for you, I can't let anyone know you are here until your pardon comes through."

Potter carried on the one-sided conversation as he slid out of the bed, and Severus could hear the rustle of clothing. The dialogue trailed off and Severus heard the flush of a toilet – an en suite bath, perfect!

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Professor, with your potion and that spell to make you, you know, go to the bathroom."

Severus could not repress a shudder as the door shut quietly. Waiting for several minutes just to make sure Potter was gone, Severus slowly sat up, pausing as the room spun. The movement sent pain ripping through his throat, robbing him of the ability to easily breathe. It took several minutes before Severus made it shakily to his feet, wondering just how long he'd been residing in Harry Potter's bed. 

It was a relief to find himself clad in his own nightshirt, not that Severus wanted to know how Potter had managed to get into the Headmaster's rooms at Hogwarts to retrieve it. It was demoralizing to have to sit on the toilet to urinate, but Severus didn't have the strength to stand. A glance towards the mirror showed Severus that his hair was tidy and well brushed, and he felt reasonably clean. Potter had actually taken remarkable care of him, something Severus hadn't expected. 

The memory of gentle hands tending him made Severus pause. If there was something more at play, all the better for Severus. He'd take anything he could use to get what he needed from Potter – even pandering to a teenager who might be having sexuality issues. Severus smirked as he braced himself against the doorframe, he'd not had a lover in a long time, but he'd never had any complaints as he recalled.

Severus' smirk turned into a grimace of pain as he tried to walk back to the bed, his neck throbbing anew. His legs didn't seem to want to do what Severus was demanding of them and he tried to lunge for the bed, but it was too far away. His right knee impacted painfully on the threadbare rug just as the door opened.

"Professor!"

Hands grabbed him with surprising strength and halted his forward motion as Potter managed to hold him up long enough to wedge a shoulder under Severus' chest. Somehow, Potter was able to get him back into bed as Severus' world began to go black around the edges.

"Swallow!"

Severus obeyed blindly, recognizing his own handiwork in the potion he forced down. The second vial was the special potion Severus had brought with him.

"Spell…cast the spell…" Severus gasped.

Powerful magic washed over his skin, familiar magic, painting his throat from jaw line to shoulders with the numbing spell, and Severus would have smirked in triumph if he'd had the energy. Potter helped settle him in bed before nervously pacing the room.

"Sorry, Professor, just…the rug is filthy and may be…infested, so I didn't want you to fall on it."

Which explained the comment Potter had made about sharing the bed, Severus thought, his eyes following Potter's movements. It was also obvious that Potter had the power Severus needed for his cure. Hope flared in him as Severus set his face in what he hoped was a neutral expression.

"Not surprising in _this_ house." Severus was horrified at the whispery quality of his voice, glaring at Potter. "I see you found the potion and spell." _In my bag_ remained unsaid.

Potter flushed, shifting guiltily. "Well, yes, when I found you collapsed in the sitting room, I didn't know what else to do. You are still being actively hunted by the Aurors, despite Kingsley's attempts to intervene, and even the accounts of your, er, death. I had to try and see if there was something that could help you." 

Severus started to nod, but quickly halted. "The bag and contents were spelled to your eyes only."

An inexplicable grin crossed Potter's face. "You knew I would help, all you had to do is ask."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus tried for a scathing tone. "Make no mistake, Potter, I have not changed from the man you've known for seven years."

"Really, Professor?" Potter moved closer, a touch of anger crackling around him. "I've _never_ been accorded the luxury of knowing you, the real you, so I can't say I _know_ you at all. Seems you chose to hide the best part of yourself from me until the very end. Like so many things in my life, I had no choice but to accept that you hated me because of my father, not that you hated be because you loved my mum. Easier for you, I guess, than having to share a part of yourself with a kid who was starved for any scrap –"

Potter visibly reined himself back as Severus watched, fascinated. It would appear that Harry Potter had a fair share of Lily in him, particularly her temper. Perhaps the removal of the Horcrux had allowed it to surface.

"I did what I had to, as did Albus, and, more importantly, as did you, Mr. Potter." Severus' throat burned from the overuse. "I sought you out because I need you, the strength of your magic, to assist me in a cure for Nagini's venom." Severus eyed him critically. "If you are man enough to overcome past adversity." 

A hand ruffled Potter's already tousled hair in agitation. "And there's those Life Debts I owe you." 

Severus was glad he didn't have to use that card.

"Well, it's not like I can get on with anything else with the turmoil in the Ministry." Potter blew out a breath. "What do I have to do?"

Severus smothered a smirk. "It will be easy, Potter, even for you. I just need you to cast a spell with as much power as Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

The precious vial of iridescent potion sat in the palm of Potter's hand, and it took all of Severus' self-control not to snatch it back from the precarious perch. 

"This took _two years_ to brew?"

The awe in Potter's voice eased Severus' tension a miniscule amount. "Yes. It's a more powerful version of the potion the Headmaster and I created for Arthur Weasley in your fifth year."

Potter carefully handed the potion back to Severus, who didn't even attempt to contain his sigh of relief. Only two of the vials remained from the batch that he and Albus had labored over, and Severus knew he could never gather the ingredients again. The phoenix tears, the freely given drop of unicorn blood, and a sliver of the Philosopher's Stone had been Albus' contribution and couldn't be replaced. Ironically, only an incredibly powerful wizard could activate the potion, and Albus had assured him that Potter was that. 

Being in close quarters with Potter, Severus could _feel_ the magical energy radiating from the young man. Sharing a bed with him was titillating and Severus planned to take full advantage, give Potter exactly what he was obviously seeking.

"Would this potion have helped Professor Dumbledore's hand?" 

Potter's question was presented softly, the emotion behind it apparent, and Severus was disconcerted by Potter's insight.

"This version of the potion was modified in an attempt to counter the Dark curse, augmented by the presence of the Horcrux in the ring, but the companion spell wasn't powerful enough to fully activate it." Severus kept his voice level, without any inflection, but despite the opinion Severus had formed during his school years, Potter wasn't stupid.

"And Dumbledore didn't think I was up to the task of helping."

Severus closed his eyes against Potter's stricken look. He and Albus had quarreled about this very subject more than once, Severus failing to convince his mentor. "More along the lines that he believed that he had _tasked_ you too much as it was, Potter."

Potter nodded slowly. "You were right, you know? I was led like a pig to the slaughter."

Opening his eyes, Severus scowled at the young man in front of him. It was obvious that the memories he'd shared with Potter had had a profound effect on him, profound enough to force the boy to face his own death at the Dark Lord's hand, becoming a man in the process. It was an unconscionable duty to ask of any schoolboy, but Potter had been conditioned to self-sacrifice since he'd been left as a baby on that doorstep in Surrey. Severus had heard enough from reliable sources to know that Petunia had never lost her hatred of magic or of Lily.

"Yes," Severus found himself acknowledging, his voice hoarse. "You were one of those who had no choice in the role they played."

Again, Potter nodded, seeming resigned, but Severus sensed something else in his posture, his behavior. Leaning back on the pillows, Severus put the vial of potion in its cushioned bag, before tucking it away in his bag at the side of the bed. Closing his eyes, Severus tried to will the pain to abate.

"When can we do the potion and the spell, Professor?"

Severus took a deep breath, covering any outburst of emotion he might have felt as he opened his eyes. "I have to allow the other potion to work its way out of my system, and you must have the spell memorized." Severus tried to calculate an accurate number of hours he'd need and hoped that Potter could learn the spell in the same allotted time. "Approximately thirty-six hours will be necessary."

Standing, Potter stretched, his shirt lifting, and Severus found his eyes drawn to the treasure trail that extended downward into his denims. The venom must be targeting the pleasure center of his brain, just to torment him, Severus decided. 

"I've some chores to do for Andromeda and then I get to tend to Teddy for a bit." Potter moved to the door. "I'll round up something for you to eat in a little while, Professor, and perhaps after you've rested up, you can start teaching me the spell."

* * *

Severus had spent the afternoon napping, rousting himself only when Potter arrived with a thin soup that Severus could allow to trickle down his throat with a minimal amount of swallowing. Occasionally a sound from outside filtered through the door: a footfall, voices, or the cry of an infant, but Severus didn't worry as he could feel the protective spells around the door. 

Potter surprised him by easily learning the activation spell, which wasn't hard to verbalize, but the wand work was complicated. Severus knew Potter was powerful, having seen ample evidence of it over the years, but he hadn't truly realized the sheer strength. Potter cast the spell using his hand in place of his wand, and Severus could feel the magical energy tingle across his skin. With proper concentration, Potter wouldn't even _need_ a wand, Severus believed.

Without the special potion to help keep the side effects of the venom at bay, Severus knew his condition would deteriorate. How rapidly, he didn't know. By the time the one potion was cleansed from his body, he might be in too weak a condition to even swallow the elixir potion. Potter seemed to realize this, casting the numbing spell on his throat without being asked to.

Severus made it through bathing and getting back to bed by himself, feigning sleep as Potter slid in beside him. The casual way in which it was done disconcerted Severus, as did the way Potter rolled towards him and fell immediately to sleep. When had Severus lost his terrifying edge with this student? Probably since Potter had been taking care of his bodily functions while he'd been unconscious. Or maybe it had something to do with the memories Severus had shared, not that Severus had had all that much control over those, concentrating as he'd been on specific ones. 

Then again, Severus thought, shuddering and remembering their Occlumency lessons when Potter had managed to push past his shields and into his own memories, perhaps it was the familiarity of that unusual closeness. He'd heard whispered rumors of Potter's infatuation with the Half-Blood Prince, and even speculation from his Slytherins on his sexual orientation. Severus himself had been stunned by the arousal he felt as he watched from behind a tree in the Forest of Dean, while Potter stripped to retrieve Gryffindor's sword.

Potter sidled closer, and at first, Severus attempted to keep his distance, but found Potter clung as tenaciously as the tendrils of Devil's Snare. Sighing, Severus allowed the arm that Potter was determined to throw around his waist, refusing to admit, even to himself, that he drew comfort from the contact. More subtle was the sexual attraction and the magical energy that seemed to reach out to Severus, soothing, yet enticing. Severus tried to rationalize it, lulled to sleep against his will.

* * *

At the end of the thirty-six hours, Severus was desperately ill, unable to keep any food down, and his blood seemed to burn in his veins. Potter was back to taking care of most of his needs and Severus didn't care. They'd stopped the numbing spell eight hours before and Severus gripped the bedding with what little strength he had to stop from writhing in pain. Mercifully, the pain overwhelmed him and Severus lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Professor?" 

A hand stroked through his hair and Severus ignored it, not sure he had the strength to stir, little alone object.

"Professor! It's time for the potion."

Severus rousted himself, allowing Potter to prop him up on pillows. The wounds on Severus' throat pulsed with pain, his stomach was churning, but he knew he had to clear his head. The potion had to be consumed and the spell cast just as the magical ingredients began to interact in his stomach.

"Andromeda and Teddy have gone out for the afternoon, Professor," Potter told him as he stripped off Severus' nightshirt and then carefully removed the bandages from his neck to give himself a target for the spell. "And the wards on the house will conceal any unusual magic."

Summoning every bit of energy he had left, Severus lifted the vial from Potter's hand and thumbed off the top. Tilting his head back as far as he could, Severus emptied the vial into his mouth, holding his position until every last drop was out of the vial. Swallowing, Severus was amazed to feel the progression of the potion as it flowed down his esophagus. His stomach spasmed and Severus swallowed convulsively, despite the pain, to keep it down. 

Suddenly, Severus felt the potion heat up inside him and met Potter's anxious eyes.

"Now, Potter, _now_!"

Severus mouthed the words of the spell along with Potter, watching the flawless wand motion, gasping as a wave of powerful magic hit him. The tendrils of energy that wove themselves through Severus were healing, repairing, and incredibly arousing. His focus inward, Severus was aware of Potter joining him, holding him as the magic and potion combined. 

Severus felt the force of the healing magic flow through his body. The wounds in his throat closed, the flesh knitting together seamlessly, and the pain receded as the damage to his body was steadily repaired. It was like striving toward an orgasm but just as Severus felt as if he'd reached the pinnacle, it slipped from his grasp. The tainted venom still lingered in his veins.

With a gasp, Severus bent at the waist, burying his face in his hands. Potter shifted on the bed, and Severus could feel the tension radiating from him. It hadn't worked. Despite the implausible strength of Potter's magic, it had not been strong enough to activate the potion completely.

"Professor?" 

"Your vaulted magical prowess failed to fully activate the potion, Potter." Raising his head Severus snarled, unable to control the devastating disappointment.

Potter staggered backwards, as if Severus had struck him. "But you said my magic was strong enough! You said it would work!"

Surging to his feet, Severus grabbed the startled teenager by the shirt, wanting to lash out, to blame him, anyone for the failure. "Maybe your concentration was off or your wand substandard! Wherever you chose to lay the culpability, Potter!"

Something hardened in the depths of Potter's eyes and he gripped Severus' hand with one of his own, pulling him even closer.

"I have done everything I could to help you." Potter's eyes glowed with anger but his voice was measured. "I have cared for you, fed you, held your prick while you peed, even though you still call me by a name that you spit out like something foul. I did everything I know of to –"

Potter trailed off, a faraway look appearing in those eyes, unnerving Severus, who was tempted to use Legilimency to find out why. Taking a deep breath, Severus did a quick assessment of his body, pleased to find the general absence of pain. It was obvious that the potion had at least given him some time to find a solution to the activation problem. His anger subsided, giving way to a deep sense of frustration. He loosened his grip, but Potter wouldn't let go of his hand, still angry, no doubt.

In all honesty, Severus had to admit his harsh words had been misplaced, Pott… _Harry_ had done more than Severus would have ever asked of anyone, had seen him through far more than anyone but Albus had. Apologies were not his strong suit, but one was clearly required now. 

"I may have been…hasty in my assessment, _Harry_ , your assistance has not been unappreciated."

Potter's eyes refocused on Severus' face, and while he didn't smile, his expression lightened. Something fluttered in Severus' chest and he frowned; since when did he care what Potter thought of him? The grip around his hand loosened, but Potter didn't let go of him.

"When can we use the second vial of potion, Professor?"

Severus tried to pull back, but found he was held firmly. Still half a head shorter than he was, Harry was by no means without strength.

"I believe that this potion will keep the tainted venom from doing significant damage until I can brew…" 

The green eyes narrowed at him. "You can't brew another batch and you've ingested unicorn blood without being properly activated. According to your own Potions lessons, it will make you just as sick."

"Another attempt could be made at anytime, although if there _were_ to be any ill-effects they would manifest themselves in the next seventy-two hours," Severus admitted as Harry continued to hold his hand. "I fail to see how using the other vial will solve the problem we are dealing with."

Harry searched his face for a moment, finding whatever it was he was searching for, before taking a step back.

"The Elder Wand."

It was Severus who now refused to release his grip. "You are the master of the Elder Wand?"

"Yes," Harry answered, eyes dropping.

"But, where…"

"I laid it to rest with its last rightful owner," Harry told him quietly. "I had no desire to possess the Deathly Hallows." 

Severus swallowed hard. At one point in his life, he'd given his soul for the mere promise of being on the periphery of such power, and here stood a young man who refused to use the magical artifacts that would make him the most powerful sorcerer since Merlin. Harry lifted his eyes and Severus was surprised to see the peace in them, knowing Harry was comfortable with the decision he'd made. 

And yet, there was something else in the depths. Something that reminded Severus that he was practically pressed against the young man, surrounded by his scent, his aura. His erection had deflated in the wake of his disappointment, but began to firm again as Harry held his eyes. Something smoldered between them, and Severus felt Harry shift, pressing close enough for him to feel Harry's hard prick brush against his thigh, before he retreated.

"I'll make arrangements, Professor, and we can go to Hogwarts this evening to try the spell again." 

As they faced each other in the dimly lit bedroom Severus had resided in for the past two weeks, the determination was apparent in Harry's voice. Severus inclined his head in agreement. A promise hung in the space between them, and Severus grasped at it. The rest of his life was poised in the balance.

* * *

The white stone of Dumbledore's tomb glowed in the moonlight, and Severus couldn't help but lay a hand on the smooth surface. He and Albus had made their peace in the aftermath of the events at the top of the Astronomy Tower. The portrait hanging in the Headmaster's office had been both a reminder and an inspiration to him through the past, difficult year, with Albus as irritating in painted form as he'd been in life.

Harry stood beside him, giving Severus a moment, before his lifted his wand. With a whisper of sound, the stone parted and Albus Dumbledore was washed in moonlight, looking exactly as he had the last time Severus had seen him. Holding out his hand, Harry silently Summoned the Elder Wand, Albus' wand. Straightening, Severus retrieved the last vial of the potion from his inner pocket and with a last look at Albus, tipped the liquid into his mouth.

The reaction took barely a moment this time, and Severus met Harry's eyes, nodding. Bringing up the Elder Wand, his eyes locked on Severus', Harry cast the activation spell. The strength of the magical energy that hit Severus took his breath, his vision graying. Suddenly, Severus could feel Harry – his magic, his consciousness, his very goodness – permeate his being. It was as if they merged and re-formed in a world that narrowed to just the two of them. 

Severus was amazed as he saw himself through Harry's eyes, the hard taskmaster, the fierce protector, and the object of his desire. A glow of happiness seemed to infuse them, no doubt as Harry intruded into his most intimate thoughts and desires. All the while, Severus was aware of the spell activating fully, the precious ingredients burning the Dark curse as well as the tainted venom from his blood. The scar on his forearm seared with pain, and it felt as if his very soul was being cleansed. Colors played in front of his eyes as his body bowed and shuddered.

As his vision cleared, a movement caught his attention and Severus could see the smiling face and twinkling blue eyes of an auburn-haired teenager, who stood arm-in-arm with a blond youth, translucent and wavering at the edge of the tomb. With a wink, the two disappeared and Severus found himself on the ground, Harry in his arms. Without conscious thought, he was kissing Harry, softly, hesitantly at first and then with increasing hunger. Their bodies aligned and their clothing disappeared as hands, desperate, stroked across heated flesh.

In the part of his mind that continued to function, Severus recognized that the spell Harry had cast with the Elder Wand had done more than activate the potion. It had translated their thoughts and desires into a bond, no doubt, knowing Harry, one that was soul deep and eternal. Severus could not find it in himself to object though, as Harry whimpered under the sensual assault of Severus' hands and lips. There was a perfection in the way their bodies entwined that Severus had never experienced. 

No words seemed to be necessary, as if Severus knew Harry's wants and needs. A mere thought made a jar of lube appear in his hand and no permission was needed as Severus slid a slick finger slowly into Harry, while sucking Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry arched upwards, desperate fingers stabbing into his hair. Severus knew this was Harry's first time without asking and was determined to make it memorable. 

Taking his time, Severus stretched and prepared Harry thoroughly, unhurriedly, despite Harry's protests. Bringing Harry to the brink of climax several times, Severus purposely concentrated on learning Harry's responses, instead of how incredibly aroused he was. His whole being trembled as his aching cock twitched in anticipation. Magic swirled around them.

"Severus!"

His name sounded perfect as Harry whispered it, his breath catching over the syllables. 

"Yes." 

Severus knew what he wanted, gingerly slicking his cock before positioning himself at Harry's entrance. Pressing in, Severus slowly pushed past the guardian muscles, taking care to cause minimal pain. His back ached and his arms shook as Severus held himself in check. Harry had other ideas, however, and arched up, taking Severus deep.

Groaning, Severus pulled back slightly, then slid in until he was fully sheathed. Harry tugged his head down, their lips touching in an unspoken promise, a vow. It enhanced the feeling that their lovemaking was some sort of sacred ritual, the energy flowing around them, through them, was ancient magic. It was a blessing, gifting them to each other, and the kiss sealing it was sweet.

It only took an instant for the kiss to ignite, though, and they were devouring each other. Severus pulled back and lifted Harry's legs to his shoulders, and began to thrust. Slowly at first and then faster at Harry's urging, Severus could feel his body tense as he moved in the tight heat. Harry's eyes met his, and in a flash, Severus was Harry, feeling the movement of his cock, feeling it as Severus angled to brush across his prostate. Harry's orgasm tore through them both, and Severus felt his control snap, thrusting wildly as his own climax exploded, stealing his breath away.

A whisper of a Cleansing Spell brushed over his skin and soft ferns cushioned the ground as Severus held Harry against him while his heart rate returned to normal. 

"That was…unexpected," Severus commented softly.

"But not unwanted," Harry countered, and Severus could feel him smile.

"There will be much adversity to overcome."

Harry sat up, one hand on Severus' chest. "I seem to do best when faced with adversity."

Severus allowed his lips to curl upwards. He was well familiar this wizard's ability to deal with the unbelievable obstacles that had been thrown at him since he was eleven years old. He had no doubt Harry would deal with the fallout of their actions, as well as Severus himself. Strength surged through Severus, reminding him of the benefits of their new situation. It didn't even surprise Severus when they discovered the Dark Mark had vanished from his forearm.

Severus stood silently as Harry replaced the Elder Wand, noting how peaceful Albus looked in repose. He sent silent thanks to his mentor as Harry resealed the stone tomb and turned towards him. Taking Harry into his arms, Severus Apparated them both back to Grimmauld Place and to the future they would make together. 

Death would be part of that future, but hopefully not for many years.

* * *


End file.
